Star Wars- The Lost One
by Falcrus
Summary: Crime... crime is a way for life for some people. Crime is a way of fulfilling the base desires and greed of some people. To some... crime is just a means to an end. This was true for one being who was cursed from the beginning of his life and how he built up a criminal empire to achieve his ultimate goal. This is just a story about the same being and the Jedi who stopped him.
1. Prologue

Star wars- The lost one

He fell. And fell. He hit the ground. Darkness consumed him as soon as he felt the cold hard ground underneath him. He coughed and rose up, his arm held his left side as he slowly strode over to a cave. He walked in grasping the sides as he went. An orange sun rose over the mountains and a Blood red sandy landscape. The animals of this land awoke to find a new denizen.

Luke Skywalker was on a mission with some Jedi initiates to the star system of Ilum to undergo the rite of building their first lightsaber.

"Drop us out lightspeed pilot." Said Luke.

"Yes Sir." Replied the pilot

"Master Skywalker. Why are we to go to this planet again?" Asked a youngling

"We're going to go build our lightsabers idiot" Replied another youngling

"Youngling!" Responded Luke

"I am sorry master" Replied the Youngling

"Yes, Tori you are going to build your lightsaber today." Luke said

The younglings all exclaimed and some even exchanged high fives because of the excitement. This was a very important step in the path to becoming a jedi knight and all of the younglings knew this. The ship slowed and it dropped out of hyperspace with the familiar lurch that Luke had become accustomed to. They were travelling in a corellian CR90 Corvette. Sky walker stood next to the pilots chair looking out of viewport at the icy and barren planet below them.

"Land us right in front of the Ice temple pilot. Coordinates should be in the Nav-Computer already." Luke said as he walked to the passenger's cabin to talk to the younglings. He touched the control pad and the door slid open. The younglings all stood and waited for their master to speak.

"We will be landing soon. We will then go to the ice temple. A sacred place to the Jedi where thousands of Jedi have found the crystals for their lightsabers, you will do the same. "Luke said

The Younglings were ecstatic.

"I know it is exciting but this will also be a challenge for each and every one of you. " Said Luke trying to calm the younglings down. "Now, get ready, we will be landing soon." Said Luke as walked backed to his own quarters to prepare for the trip.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Luke Skywalker and the group of younglings walked down the landing ramp of the Corvette. Luke wore a cloak insulated with specially made cold dampening technology to protect from the severe cold of Ilum. He was flanked by the 6 younglings that accompanied him for this trip.

"The temple is about a quarter of a klick from here. We will have to walk." Luke said. The younglings groaned.

"Do we have to Master Skywalker? Can't we use speeders or something?" Asked a youngling

"Do you see any speeders here?" Replied Luke smiling at the youngling. The laziness of the next generation amused h him. He could not really blame them as he would have said the same thing once too.

"So Master Skywalker, what will we have to do once we get there?" Asked another youngling.

"You will just have to wait and see for yourself now won't you?" Asked Luke. The youngling sighed and said

"Yes Master."

"Good. Now start walking." Said luke. The younglings groaned and started walking towards the distant ice temple. The Ice temple was built into the side of a huge ice cliff and it was only the entrance to a cave that contained the crystals that Jedi have been using for thousands of years to build their lightsabers. The walk was uneventful.

They reached the temple about 10 minutes later. They entrance was a small compared to the huge cliff above it. The temple itself was carved from the ice of the cliff. The younglings attempted to walk to the entry way but they were stopped by Luke.

"Stop, listen…" He said as a voice boomed out.

"AHHHHH! Try the thermal detonator again! The boss won't be happy if we don't get these damn crystals!" A man said

Luke and the younglings rushed over to the entrance and took cover on the wall next to the entrance. Luke shushed the younglings and looked into the antechamber. 5 men were planting explosives on the huge ice wall that covered the mouth of the ice cave. A man dressed all in black and wearing a large red respirator was giving orders to 4 dumber looking brutes. The 4 brutes ran away as they primed the thermal detonator. 1…2…3…4…5 and then BOOM! The door still remained.

"Hmmm…." The man smirked and walked over in front of it and held his hand out. Suddenly flames shot out of his hand in an attempt to melt the door. Luke looked over to the younglings and whispered

"Stay here!" He walked out from the cover of the wall into the entryway and coughed loudly. The man turned and the flames stopped.

"Ah hell, the boss said that this place would be abandoned!" Said one of the brutes. The man dressed in black raised his hand and silenced the other man.

"Sir, this is a private operation. I suggest that you leave lest my associates will have to show the exit." The man said.

Luke laughed and said "You do know that this land was given to the Jedi by the New Republic?" Asked Luke.

"He's a Jedi!?" Asked a brute.

"It would appear so… Men… Kill him." Said the man as he snapped his fingers but the brutes only stood there.

"We ain't gonna attack no Jedi unless we are paid a hell of a lot of credits!" Screamed one of the brutes.

"The Jedi would be more merciful than I… TRY and kill him or I flambé you." Said the man. The brutes looked at each other and nodded. One of them ran towards Luke and threw a punch. Luke countered and grabbed the man's arm and smashed his face against the wall. The others ran towards Luke. One of the smaller men tried to kick him. Luke grabbed his leg and twisted it and forced him to the ground. The remaining two grew a brain and tried to attack together. They both threw a punch his way. Luke countered this by picking them both up with the force. He began to twirl them both. As he did this one of the brutes feet kept smacking the other in the face until he was knocked unconscious and the other was thrown at the wall.

"Impressive Master Jedi, Although you should really protect your charges more carefully." Said the man from behind Luke. Luke spun around and saw the man holding one of the younglings with a blaster to their head.

"Let me go Master Jedi or this child's grey matter will be spread all over the ice." Said the man.

"Ok… Ok… Just let him go…"Said luke.

"Sorry… I need a bit of insurance." Said the man as he dragged the child slowly backwards.

"He's just a child. Let him go." Said Luke. The man was halfway out into the snow.

"My employer would be most displeased if I do not return with the crystals… he will be even more so if I do not return at all." Said the man as he pressed a button on his belt and the snow began to shimmer as a fighter was uncloaked. The man slowly walked backwards towards it without a word said. The man reached his fighter.

"You can leave, just let him go." Said Luke.

"I am going to go. I would rather be safe than sorry though." Said the man as he threw the child on the ground and shot him in the leg. The child began to scream.

Luke rushed to the child's aid and the man jumped into his fighter's cockpit and took off. The fighter rose off the ground and then shot up into the sky with a silver gleam. The child still continued to scream as blood poured from his leg.

"Get over here!" Luke screamed to one of the other younglings. "We are going to pick him up and carry him to the ship." They picked him up and carried him to the ship. Halfway there the child stopped screaming and just looked cold. When they got to the ship they set him down on a medical cot and the medical droid examined him.

"Hmm…. Yes…. bolt severed the child's femoral artery. He is going into shock. There is still a heartbeat but he is not going to like this." Said the droid as he raised one of his hands and a small flame shot out of the tip of his finger. He started to cauterize and repair the artery as the child screamed for him to stop.

"There. I have done all I can for now. I will give him some pain medication and when we arrive on Yavin 4, the Jedi healers can take care of him." Said the droid as he injected the boy with a syringe and he instantly stopped screaming.

"Thank you, Doctor" Said Luke.

"It is no problem Master Jedi. I am programmed to help the sick." Said the doctor as he left to his recharging station. Luke walked to the cockpit.

"Set your course for Yavin 4 Pilot."

"Yes sir" Said the pilot as he flipped some switches and engaged the engines and the ship rose into the sky.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A man sat on his throne. He watched the black clothed man before plead for his life. As he did so the man drummed his clawed gloved fingers on the arm of his throne. He stopped as soon as the man said that a Jedi intervened. The man spoke and as he spoke the room grew cold as the most gravelly and grating voice emerged.

"_A Jedi you say_?" Asked the man as he leaned forward from his throne, it was incredibly rare that he moved from it.

"Yes my lord. Master Skywalker himself." Replied the man. At that moment the man jumped up from his throne and grabbed the other's neck with his clawed hand.

"_SKYWALKER?!"_ Demanded the man. The man was gasping for air and barely managed to say

"Yes…m….my lor…lord." Replied the other man raspingly. The man let go of the others throat and walked back over to his throne. The man choked and gasped for breath.

"_I had hoped to avoid Skywalker's interference until a later date but that cannot be stopped now. You will go back to the planet and bring those crystals to me! I will give the corusca drill to breach the wall this time. NOW BEGONE!" _Said the man as he waved the other away with a grand gesture, he sat back down in his throne.

"Thank you lord." Said the other man as he bowed and left the room.

Master Skywalker sat in his office at the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4 when a knock came at his door.

"Come in." Luke said. Jaina and Jacen Solo entered. His niece and nephews were students at the Jedi Academy. Jaina spoke first.

"I was just at the infirmary checking on Tennel Ka and there's a youngling down there with a blaster wound. Did you know about that?" Asked Jaina. Luke sighed, he knew that he would have to explain.

"Sit down, both of you, please." Offered Luke. They both sat down and waited for their uncle to speak.

"I was taking a group of younglings to the Ice cave of Ilum to undergo the right of building their first lightsaber. It did not work out. Men were there. They were trying to gain access to the ice cave to take some of the Adegan crystals from inside. I stopped them. But one of these men managed to escape. He took one of the younglings and threatened his life, that if I did not let him go that he would kill him. He got to his ship but he shot the youngling. He almost did not survivie. I do not know where he went or who he was but I intend to find out." Luke said.

"Do you have any leads? " Asked Jacen.

"Yes I do. The man was wearing a respirator." Luke replied.

"So what, do you know how many people have to wear respirators in the galaxy?" Asked Jaina.

"This particular respirator is the only way a person can survive when infected with Syor-2. A lesser known virus created by Evir Derricote, it only targets humans. This respirator is only sold on the black market of Coruscant." Said Luke.

"Great, when do we leave?" Asked Jaina.

"I leave in a few hours. You stay here and continue your training. Just because you've destroyed the emperors plague warehouse doesn't mean you can go with me to one of the most dangerous places in the core." Replied Luke.

"Come on Uncle Luke. Somebody hurt our friend and we want payback!" Jacen said as he punched his hand.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way Jacen and neither is disobedience, stay here and finish your training!" Luke replied

"Fine… but you're going to tell us what happens!" Replied Jacen.

"I wouldn't dream of anything else Jacen. Now go back to your classes." Luke said. Both Jaina and Jacen rose up from their chairs and walked out of the room as the door slid closed behind them. A few hours passed and Luke had packed his bags for what he knew was going to be a long trip and headed down to the landing pad. He looked around to see if any kids were running towards him to beg to go with him but fortunately for him there were none. He climbed up the ramp to the same Corellian Corvette that had taken him to Ilum. As he walked down the hall to his quarters he could swear that he heard some noise coming from the cargo hold. He decided to ignore it. The ship took off and rose into the sky. He set his bags down in his room and his lightsaber and blaster hung on his belt as he walked to the cargo room door. He waved his hand in front of the door and it opened. He walked inside and looked around. Nothing. He then walked over to a certain cabinet whose door was a bit ajar and opened it. He was met with the faces of his niece and nephew smiling at him.

"I knew have should have checked the noise out earlier. We're in hyperspace now so I can't make them turn around. You disobeyed me." Luke said

"Come on uncle Luke. It's no big deal is it?" Asked Jaina

"IT is a big deal that you lied to me." Said luke. He sighed and said "You will be happy to know that your mother is going to meet as the landing pad on Coruscant. You can explain to her why you are paying such an unexpected visit. Without my help." He sighed again. "Take whatever you brought with you and go to the empty rooms." Luke said. Jacen and Jaina somberly got out of the cabinet and grabbed their small bags which were hidden in a food crate and walked to their respective rooms.

Luke sighed and thought to himself. "Kids"

They arrived at Coruscant two days later. Luke, Jacen, Jaina disembarked from the ship and met Leia Solo, Chief of State, on the landing pad. Luke walked over and hugged his sister and they exchanged a few words and the Chief of State looked over and saw her children.

"Jacen, Jaina! What are you doing here?" Asked Leia walking over to them.

"Yes, what ARE you doing here?" Asked Luke with his arms crossed. Jacen and Jaina both looked at him and started to explain.

"We snuck onto the ship so we could go with uncle Luke to find out what about some guy." Jaina said. The Chief of State looked at them very disappointedly.

"You should not have disobeyed your uncle! But… it is nice to see you." She said as he she hugged them both. Luke smiled an snuck off to find a taxi that could take him to his destination. Leia looked for him but couldn't find him and said "Luke?" but he was nowhere to be found.

Luke managed to find a taxi to the undercity and then managed to get to Ceon's café or the main hub of the Coruscant black market.

Luke walked into the Café and walked up to the bar. Ceon was a huge hutt that run the black market scene on Coruscant. He was known for his strange cigars and obsession with time. Luke waved his hand and Ceon crawled over to him.

"How may I help today?" Asked Ceon. He puffed on his cigar and huge cloud of smoke was sent Luke's way. Luke tried to wave it away.

"I am looking for a man." Said Luke

"Try the brothel down the street" Replied Ceon.

"No, I am looking for a man that purchased a class 5 Nix Respirator." Luke said. Ceon whistled

"I haven't sold a Nix-5 in… 6 six years, since the Syor-2 plague started killing people. Popular seller for a little bit. But… I don't divulge my customers information, good for my health." Replied Ceon

"What if I can make worth your while Ceon?" Asked Luke as he threw a packet onto the bar.

"Hmmmm…." Ceon said as he picked up the packet and removed one of the items from inside. " Corusca gems…. Very valuable… Where did you get these?" Asked Ceon

"I was given them by the owner of a mining station. Personal supply but what I'm after is more important than those." Replied Luke. The hutt looked around and quickly pocketed the gems.

"Tell what he looks like, if he bought something here, I would know." Asked the hutt

"He's 6'1. Dresses all in black. Intelligent. Brown eyes" Luke said. Ceon sat quietly for a minute and then started to speak

"The man your looking for… his name is Jener Kal. He is a private contractor. I don't know if he's working or not. That's all I know about the man." Said the hutt.

"Thank you" Said Luke. He got up and walked out of the café as Ceon said

"Don't come back."

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

Luke knew that the only place that would have any reliable information on this "Jener Kal" was the archives of the New Republic Security Force or the NRSC. This agency is responsible for maintaining civil order by investigating corruption, slavery and organized crime. If this Jener Kal is truly a contractor in the employ of criminals then the NRSC will have some information on him. "Perhaps his whereabouts... if only it was that simple". Luke thought to himself. Luke walked up to the archives building, it was a tall structure that was formerly the headquarters of Imperial Intelligence. By the doors to the archives was a woman smiling, and waving at him. She yelled at him.

"Master Skywalker! Master Skywalker!" She ran towards him and then began to speak again. "Master Skywalker, I am agent Lay, at your service" she said as she saluted him.

"It's nice to meet you agent Lay but what do you need from me?" Asked luke.

"Chief of State Solo assigned me to assist you in any way possible after her children informed her of the situation."Replied agent Lay.

"For the love of...Look. You seem like a nice person and I apologize for this but I do not require help." Said Luke trying to continue his advance to the door. Agent Lay stepped in front of him and put her hand out to stop him.

"She was VERY insistant sir. I'm also afraid to say that without me, you cannot gain access to the archives." The agent said with a sly smile forming on her face. Luke took his hands and put his palm on his face and slowly dragged it down.

"Fine... just come on." Luke said as he brushed by her and continued on. The girl took a moment to realize that he was walking again and then followed in suit. They walked in silence through the doors to the front desk. Luke put his arms on the desk and started to speak to the secretary.

"Hello. We are here to review some files in the archive and require access." Luke said. The secretary looked up at him and replied with

"I am sorry sir, unless you have a level 2 access you are not allowed to the archives." Agent Lay pushed Luke aside and began to speak to the secretary.

"I am agent Sarah Lay, level 4 security access." She said flashing a ID card. The seceratry took the card and put it under a small scanner and after a few seconds she returned it to her.

"Your identity is confirmed agent. You are allowed access to the archives. " The secretary said as she fliped a small switch and a small door opened in the back of the room. Luke and the agent walked to the small door and entered. It was terribly small and a bit cramped.

"Relax, this is just the elevator." She said as she tapped away on a small console on the wall and the elevator began its descent.

"So how large is the archives exactl-" Lukes sentecne was cut off as he saw the huge expanse of holocases and crates organized into rows and files in the huge room that was the archive. His jaw dropped as he marvled at the huge expanse of technology and knowledge before him.

"Blasterbolts..." He muttered.

"Impressive isn't it?" Asked agent Lay. The elevator stopped and the doors slid open to reveal a railed tram with a computer terminal on it. Agent Lay walked out onto the tram and this time Luke followed in suit. "This is a collection of all known criminals, illegal and illict activities, history, forbidden knowledge, imperial spies. Everything that was the old republics, empires and remnant is now ours. Thousands of years worth of information." She said as she waved her arms in a grand gesture.

"As awe inspiring as this is, we have a mission to complete." Luke said still awe struck by the massive facility.

"Of course" Replied Agent Lay as she typed on the console and then asked Luke. "What is the name of the person for Master Skywalker."

"Jener Kal, as Ceon descirbed him, a "contractor of sorts". Luke replied

"I'd ask where Ceon is but I won't even though he's wanted for larceny and black market trafficking" She replied as she entered the name into the computer. The tram roared to life and soared the corridor. It took a hard left and made Luke jerk to his left onto the railing of the tram. It took another right and then shot upwards a bit to another level of the archives and stopped at a door.

"You get used to it after awhile." She said as she walked over to the door and opened it with a showing of her ID card.

"Really?" He said getting up." I would never have noticed nor do I want to again."

"We always have to return you know." She replied tucking the ID card back into her pocket. "Come on, we've got a criminal to find." Luke slowly walked over to the door trying to keep his stomach from regurgitating his luch all over the tram. They both walked in to the room. The was small but it still contained a wealth of information. It was white with several holocases on the walls and in the center of the room was a table for reviewing documents.

"Alright... let's get digging." She said as she walked over to the table and began tapping away at the electronic keyboard that controls the hologram projector. She pulled up Jener Kal's file and a 3D picture of him appeared along with several boxes of text.

"Nasty piece of work your guy" She said as she pulled up several reports regarding Kal. "Fraud, Assault, trafficking, murder, treason, grand larceny and he is reported to have worked for 7 different crime lords in the past year alone." She said. She pulled up another file. "Current status is unknown. There reports filed on him since the Battle of Endor. Which is strange since the crime lords have been more active in the empire's absence.

"Are there are any reported sightings? Don't you keep tabs on people like this?" Asked Luke.

"Yes we do." She said as she pulled up another larger file and looked over it for a few minutes. " He was last seen on... Tatooine."

"Crime runs rampant. If he wanted to laylow for a while I couldn't think of a better place." Luke said.

"So is that our next destination?"She asked him.

"Wait... you aren't going with me!" He replied

"Oh yes I am. Orders, and the Chief of state probably isn't as merciful as you are." She said

"It's going to be a long investigation isn't it?" Asked Luke.

"You have no idea." She said as she put her hand on his back and led him out of the archives. The lights flicked off one by one as they left on the tram. As the lights shut off and the two boarded the elevator a protocol droid crept out of the corner he had been hiding in. He pulled out a small communicator and turned it on. A black robed and hooded man appeared on the devices small interface.

"The Jedi is getting close to Kal. He has become a liability." The droid said in its electronic voice. The cold grating voice responded

"I agree... stay at your post. I believe it is time that I handled this personally." The man replied.

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

Tatooine. Luke had grown up here, lived his life here. He still remembers the day that his uncle bought those two droids who would change his life. He even remembers what he said to C-3PO. His mind flashed back to the very day... to the exact same time. "Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from." The flashback had went as quickly as it came as he found that a woman was tapping on his shoulder... and talking to him.

"Master Skywalker? Master Skywalker? Did you hear? We are to land in 10 minutes." Agent Lay said trying to rouse him from his trance.

"Huh? Oh yes. Yes, I heard them. Have you been here before Agent?" He asked

"Once before, I was to stop a spice runner. It was my first mission, from what I saw of the planet, it is truly a wretched place." She replied.

"I grew up here. Granted it was on a moisture farm but I went to Mos Eisley ever now and again and it was shocking how many people were being mugged on the streets." Luke sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I look back on the past. How much has happened in the time I've been gone... the fall of the empire...rise of the new republic... the Jedi Order flurishes once more." It was a strange moment when Luke would speak openly of the past and the things that he had done and what was done to others under the tyranny of the empire.

"I grew up on Carida." Luke looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "I know, I know. Imperial Academ... my people stuck with the empire until the bitter end. I should have been drafted into the academy but my mother smuggled me out against my fathers wishes. I haven't seen either one since. The war has destroyed many lives and I fear that our troubles are just beginning."

"So you're an optimist?" Luke said smiling at her.

"No optimism about it. Just a fact of the times in which in we live." She said coldly.

"True." He replied. At that moment the intercom crackled to life.

"Attention! We are in the process of landing now." The voice said. Luke got up and began to pack his things and donned a golden sandy colored cloak with a hood for their trip. Agent Lay gathered her things and wore a similar cloak except that it was a darker shade of brown. The ship slowed as it hit the ground with a familiar thud and the hydraulics hissed as the ramp was lowered. As they walked down from the ramp to their landing spot in the Mos Eisley Hangar. Straight off from the hangar they walked to Mos Eisley Cantina trying to bypass the many vendors and beggars in the streets. A Duros ran up to them.

"Give me all your credits! Nice and peaceful." He said aiming a blaster at Luke's head. Bad Idea. Luke waved his hand and said.

"Go jump onto the vendor's stand." Replied Luke while pointing at a nearby stand being operated by a dug. The Duros tried to resist but failed and ran towards and jumped right on the dugs stand destroying it and the merchandise on it. The dog was furious and it started a small brawl between some buyers and salesmen. The two however quietly snuck away and reached the cantina. They both walked in and were greeted with the same song that had been playing the day Luke came here with Ben Kenobi. They walked over to the bar and sat. Agent Lay ordered a drink as Luke questioned the other bartender on duty today.

"I am looking for someone. One, Jener Kal" Luke asked as he put his arms on the bar and leaned in close. A few patrons turned to look at him but they quickly looked away. The bartender twitched at the name and it took a minute for him to respond.

"Kal's not here. He hasn't been for a long time. If you have any sense then you would do well to not be askin about him." The bartender said turning away from Luke. Luke sighed and looked around the room and spotted a black robed figure talking with a twilek who pointed right at him. He turned away before he was spotted looking at them. He leaned over and whispered to Agent Lay

"That figure in the corner,In black. I think that's our man."

"You sure?" She asked trying to get a good look at him without blowing their cover. She then thought to herself. "Might be too late for that."

"Can't be without a good look." Luke said as he got up and walked over to the figures table in the back of the room. He sat down and the figure tilted their head up. The only visible feature was the figures mouth and it appeared to be a man's. "Damn" Luke thought to himself. "Jener wears a respirator... this man obviously isn't him." He still decided to question him due to his reaction at finding out why they were here.

"What do you want?" Asked the man

"I'm looking for Jener Kal. Do you know where I can find him?" Luke asked.

"No, now go away." The man replied

"Perhap's you could be a bit more helpful? You seemed to react when that twilek told you who we were looking for." He said.

"Let me give you some advice stranger. People who go asking questions around here... don't last very long." The man said.

"Really?" Asked Luke

"Really." The man said as he suddenly shot upwards and pushed the table towards Luke hitting him in the chest. Luke gasped for breath. It took a moment to recover but he already saw the man bolt out of the door with Agent Lay running after him. He struggled to get up but still managed to. The patrons all looked at him wide-eyed. He waved and said "Sorry" and took after after the two. He ran through the big street which contained all the market stalls and manged to catch up with Agent Lay. Suddenly Lay banked to the left after the man into a narrower alley way. The man looked behind him and knocked some cans down to slow them down. Agent Lay managed to avoid them but Luke was not so fortunate. He tripped and fell flat on his face onto the dusty street. He looked up and saw the man about to exit the alleyway but Luke managed to reach out with the force and tryed to slow the man but it had no effect on him! He got up and looked around for something he could use and saw loose brick work. He instead used the force to topple the bricks onto the man stopping him dead in his tracks.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The man screamed as the small pile of bricks fell on him. Agent Lay and Luke walked over to the man and heard him groaning. They removed one of the bricks that was covering his face. Surprisingly his hood was still covering the majority of his face. Luke knelt down and pulled the hood off. The man had slicked back raven black hair and a scar running along his left eye to the middle of his cheek. The scar was oddly crescent shaped. The man's eyes fluttered open to reveal deep purple eyes. He groaned and tried to get up but failed to because of Agent Lay's boot pushing him back down.

"Ohhhhh..." The man groaned.

"Alright, first thing's first. Who are you?" Asked Agent Lay as she picked hip up by his cloaks collar and shoved him up against the wall.

"Easy, easy... my name is Jener Kal." The man said

"We're looking for a Jener Kal who wears a red respirator. You are not him, so we can guess that you are lying." Luke said.

"That... bastard! Stole my name and identity. He does it every now again because in his line of work, it's best to dissapear for awhile. Stealing a man's identity does wonders. He even has a name, by reputation, The Name Changer.

"It would make sense. He has to wear a respirator, had different facial features and he was at least intelligent. "Why did you even run in the first place?" Luke asked

"First, thanks. Second, I will tell you once she let's go of me." The man said. Luke motioned to Agent Lay and she let go of him.

"Thank you... I thought you were hitmen. He doesn't like to leave loose ends so he kills everyone whose identitys he steals. I'm the only that managed to stay alive. I'd like to keep it that way. " He said

"We aren't hitmen. We're peace keepers, I am Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and she is Agent Lay of new republic intelligence.

"A jedi? What did he do now?" Jener Asked.

"Shot and almost killed a child, to distract me from his escape." Luke said hesitantly.

"He shot a child?" He said. A few moments passed in silence until the man claimign to be Jener spoke. "I want to help you catch him." Luke and Agent Lay turned to look at him.

"Why?" Luke asked. The man was hesitant and his eyes became cloudy as he spoke.

"He took something from me. Something that I would love to have back" The man said rather sorrowfuly.

"And how exactly could you help us? We even checked the intelligence archives for any sightings of Jene-, the quote,name changer, unquote. And look how that turned out." Lay said.

"For starters, I know where he is." Jener replied.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
A man stood watching through tinted glass the room below him. In the center of the room was a prisoner chained to the floor. The man raised his hand in a sign of readiness and a technician siting at a station next to him activated the intercom and spoke through it.

"Prepare stage 1!" The technician's voice blasted through the speakers to the room several floors below them. Several engineers and slaves frantically pulled levers and keyed in commands on consoles to prepare for this "Stage 1". The prisoner at that moment woke with the strangest sensation… as if… as if his foot had fallen asleep, but he knew that… was not the case. The man who observed repeated the gesture and the technician again activated the intercom.

"Stage 2!" Again the engineers and slaves typed and pulled away on the levers and consoles but this time a huge machine in the back of the room flickered to life. The prisoner felt that feeling intensify until it built up to a burning and he felt a pain in his chest unlike anything ever felt by mortal men. This time the man spoke in his grating and shrill voice.

"Again!" He said. The technician looked at him a moment and then activated the intercom and almost reluctantly said…

"Prepare… Stage 3!" The technicians all stopped and looked at the speaker. One slave refused to do what he was told and then suddenly blood gushed from the center of his forehead as a bullet pierced it. The slave fell backwards but the other engineers and slaves just kept working in fear of the same fate. The machine in the back of the room roared with power and energy! It hummed with the energy of a thousand suns and illuminated every part of the dimly lit room.

The Prisoner then began to scream. He screamed as loud as he could but no one dared to try and stop the process. The prisoner looked down and saw his skin bubbling and peeling and noticed blood trickling out of every orifice that his body had. Pores, nose, eyes… his fingernails began to fall out one by one and then his eye grew too large for his head. His appendages and limbs fell off… one by one until eventually he fell over and died. Although it was impossible to tell, the man who observed this entire process smiled and watched again as the man's carcass was reduced to bone marrow, blood, saliva and sweat. That too eventually dissolved and disappeared from existence. The man raised his hand in a signal that said, "Stop". The technician activated the intercom once more. 

"Stop the machine. Test one is complete… a total success." He said very solemnly. All the engineers and slaves frantically worked to reset the device for the next test. As they did so, the man strolled out of the room and one could swear that he was singing.

Author's note- This chapter may have been short but it was necessary as I am still planning out the next chapter. It also foreshadowed some future events in the story. Also, reviews, comments, etc. are all welcome any time of the day. Except 5 pm.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"He's in prison?" Luke asked. The three companions were laying down on a large sand dune, staking out a "correctional facility" owned by the crime lord that took Jabba's place after his death, Kumag the Hutt. After several good business deals and strategic assassinations… he became grand mogul of the Hutt Cartel. This also included the money, power and influence that came with it.

"Yes… one of Kumag the Hutt's prisons to be exact." Jener Kal said while looking through a set of microbinoculars. Several Guards and tower mounted turbo lasers guarded the entrance. 12 guards were patrolling the perimeter of the fence surrounding the main facility. It was divided into 4 parts, low security, high security, maximum security, and finally the place where only the most important of prisoners is to be kept. The Carbon Gallery. Prisoners hung on the walls like pieces of art awaiting the day that they would be awakened for whatever purpose Kumag require of them. The Name Changer had crossed Kumag one to many times, the carbon gallery was the only place fit for him in Kumag's mind.

"Kumag the Hutt? We are going to try and break in to the Grand Mogul of the Hutt Cartel's personal prison!?" Agent Lay asked.

"When you say it like that, you make it sound difficult." Jener Kal replied. Agent Lay glared at him with eyes that would frighten a Wompa.

"Is there any way to get inside?" Luke asked.

"Perhaps…"

"Perhaps?" Luke asked. Jener remained quiet for a few minutes and then spoke up.

"Every week, a shipment of carbonite is delivered to the prison. It is required for freezing new prisoners. That new shipment is due to arrive any minute now. If we can manage to hijack the shipment and impersonate the deliverymen then we might be able to succeed. We would be given instant access to the carbon gallery."

"Wait a minute! I am not going to hijack a carbonite shipment! The men and women who deliver-"Agent Lay was cut off by the sound of Jener's voice.

"Are employees of the Hutt Cartel."

"Shut up you two!" Luke said. "I can see the transport now. We won't kill them only incapacitate them." Luke said. Agent Lay looked at him but then nodded her head in agreement.

"Let's move." Jener said as he quickly slid down the hill. Luke and Lay did the same and quickly reached the base of the sand dune. As they got closer they realized just what they were dealing with. It was an altered F9-TZ transport. This was painted in the gold colors of the Hutt Cartel and boasted two front mounted laser banks. It floated only a foot off the ground and was escorted by several mercenaries equipped with what looked like blaster rifles. "Poor security for a supposedly valuable shipment." Luke thought to himself. They snuck over to the makeshift road that the transport was desperately trying to follow. Luke slowly walked behind one of the mercenaries and grabbed his neck and put him in a sleeper hold. He gently laid him on the ground and continued onward. The other guard turned around at the worst possible time and saw Luke trying to sneak up behind him.

"What the hell!" He swore as he raised his rifle and managed to get several shots off. Luke drew his lightsaber and reflected several of the bolts off into the distance but the last one to the guard. The guard fell backwards with a "thump". The transport stopped and the back of the transport opened and several more mercenaries came out. Luke barely had time to react before several shots rang out. He ran behind the transport and saw Jener twirl his blaster and put it back in its holster. 3 dead mercenaries lay on the ground.

"Where's agent Lay?" Luke asked. They heard another blaster shot from inside the transport and rushed up the ramp. Luke entered the cockpit and saw Agent Lay sitting in the pilot's chair and another dead pilot in the seat beside her. She turned her head and looked back at Luke and Jener and said

"Hello. That was rather easy wasn't it?" Luke shook his head and grabbed the dead pilot by the arms and pulled him out of the transport and out into the sand's. Agent Lay got out of the chair and followed him.

"Alright, we've secured the transport. What's next?" She asked.

"We change." Jener said as he threw Luke and Lay a black and gold jumpsuit. The jumpsuits landed at their feet. Luke and Lay couldn't help but notice that Jener had already begun. They stood there for a moment until Jener stopped.

"Come on!" He said as he clapped his hands together. Luke picked his jumpsuit on and began to put it over his regular clothes. Lay picked hers up and walked into the cockpit. After a few minutes, Lay emerged in the black and gold jumpsuit with a hat that matched. She threw each of them one too.

"I found them in the closet." She said as she walked back into the cockpit and started up the engine. Luke and Jener walked into the storage area of the transport and sat down. The transport began to move again. It was still about a 10 minute ride to the prison so Luke had decided to go into the cockpit with Agent Lay. He shut the door behind him. He sat down in the co-pilots chair.

"I never thought I would be breaking into a prison." She said.

"Really? I thought that being an intelligence agent meant that you would have had to break into hundreds of prisons. " Luke replied.

"No, each agent has a different specialty. I may have just been promoted to field agent recently but I am still fully trained in subterfuge and the use of many different weapons." She said.

"So field agents do what exactly?" Luke asked.

"We mainly gather intel and act as moles in the imperial remnant. We will sometimes be assigned to missions in the outer rim if one of the crime lords or the Hutt Cartel is up to no good. Most of it is pretty minor but still." She replied. They remained silent for a little while until she asked a question. "What do you make of all this?" She asked

"This case?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, it is strange, even by intelligence standards." She said.

"I agree. Hopefully once we get to the Name Changer he can shed some light on what's going on" He replied. They sat together in silence until they arrived at the prison check point. The gate itself was a very large energy barrier that was generated from what looked like a guardhouse on the left side of the gate. The transport stopped and through the window they could see several guards coming out of the gatehouse. Luke got up and walked to the storage room. Luke walked over to the controls for the ramp and pressed the button that controlled the door and ramp. The large door slid open and the ramp was lowered down. Luke walked out to talk to the guards.

"You are supposed to have an escort. Where are they?" The guard questioned Luke. Several more guards stood behind him, ready to fire if need be.

"Tusken raiders fired on the transport a few klicks back and the cowards ran. They eventually gave up their attack and left." Luke replied. The guard took a moment but eventually spoke again

"That is very unlike the savages to be out in this part of the dunes." He said

"How should I know? I only know that I'm getting paid to deliver your carbonite." Luke said.

"Hmmm…. Check the hold." The guard nodded to the others and they climbed the ramp into the back. They looked around for a few minutes and found the carbonite containers that were to be delivered. They went back down the ramp.

"The cargo is here, Sir." The guard walked over to his commander. "It's only the delivery crew aboard."

"Very well, you may proceed." The guard captain pressed a button on his belt and the energy barrier fell. Luke walked back into the cockpit and gave the signal for Lay to continue on. The transport sped up. As the tail of the transport passed the gateway, the barrier shot back up. The Prison complex was quite large. It was divided into the main complex which housed the low and high security prison blocks and any other amenities the prisoners needed. The second complex contained the Max security block and the Carbon Gallery. The second complex was where they needed to go. They were directed to a large door that led to the loading/garage area of the complex where supplies and vehicles were stored.

The transport parked in its designated area and then shut off. Luke and Lay got up and walked back into the storage area of the transport. As they walked towards the ramp control, Jener got up and followed them.

"Play it cool" He said walking behind the two.

They walked down the ramp and were met by a tall, slim man. On his chest was a badge that read in Huttese. "Foreman"

"You are to load the carbonite onto this cart." He said pointing at a nearby floating rectangular fplatform with a handle on one end that made it ideal for carrying cargo. "You are then to go to the carbonite gallery. You must wear these identification cards at all times. Just follow the red arrows and they will lead you to the gallery." The foreman handed each of them a black card with silver identification codes printed on them. The man had walked away after that and went into a small room in the corner

"Alright… let's start loading the canisters." Luke said as he walked back up the ramp. The canisters stood no more than 6 ft and weighed about 80 pounds each. Luke attempted to pick one up but could not by himself.

"Hey! Jener come here!" Jener walked up the ramp.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Help" Luke said gesturing to the canister. Jener took one of the handles on tank and Luke took the other. They managed to get it down the ramp and onto the cart. The cart had enough slot's for ten canisters. They loaded the first into its respective slot and then continued with the rest.

It took nearly fifteen minutes before they finished loading all of the canisters.

"Man…." Luke said as he took the handles of the cart and began pushing it towards the door at the other end of the room. As he and the others approached the door began to speak.

"Please scan identification card." Agent Lay scanned her card and the door slid open with a "Thank you." As the three companions walked the sleek, air conditioned halls of the prison they could see many different flashing arrows on the floor that led to different sections of the prison. The foreman had said to follow the red arrows to the carbon gallery. Luke found the red arrows and followed them. He got lost a couple of times. It seemed like it was meant to confuse. Perhaps it was meant to so the prisoners would be delayed in case they escaped. They eventually managed to reach the end of the path and were met with a door that read "Gallery" above it. In the center of the door were three slots.

"Did they forget to give us a key?" Jener asked.

"No we have them right here" Luke held up the black keycard the foreman had given them. They each inserted their keycard into the slot. As soon as the last keycard was inserted, the cards were sucked into the slots and the door slid open. A freezing cold wind hit and chilled them to the bone. The pushed the cart into the room.

The room was not that large. It was like a freezer at a restaurant. Several rows filled the room, each with a different designation. It appears as if it was sorted by the name of the prisoner. 26 rows lined the room. On each row a different prisoner was frozen alive. The same expression on their face as the moment they were condemned to live like a piece of art, hanging on a wall… frozen in time.

"Agent, do you see any camera's in here?" Luke asked. Agent Lay looked at a device around her wrist for a moment.

"Nothing that my scanners can detect."

"Alright, Jener check the J's incase Kumag thought that his name was Jener Kal. Agent Lay check the N's in case they called him the name changer. I will check the K's in case they filed it under last name." Luke said. They split up. Luke searched the rows until he eventually found the K's. He walked down the row. He looked for the man but did not find him anywhere among the 5 people.

"Did either of you find him?!" Luke yelled

"I found something!" Agent Lay yelled. Luke rushed over to the row that Agent Lay was in and found her tapping away at a computer terminal. Jener Kal had arrived before Luke did.

"I found this terminal and managed to hack into the prisons mainframe. This is not the only Carbon Gallery. According to the blueprints a much smaller room was included in the facilities construction. The door is located at the opposite end of where the door to this room is." She said still tapping away. Jener Kal began to speak.

"So let's go open it." Jener Kal started to walk away.

"It would do you no good. The door has a password and the only hint that I could dig up in the code is GSV MZNV XSZMTVI. Bad news… it's a cipher.

"Can you solve it?" Luke asked.

"Me? Yes… but I am going to need a few minutes." She said. She instantly began to tap away again, desperately trying to solve the cipher. Several minutes passed with only a meager amount of progress made. Eventually Luke and Jener tired of waiting for her to solve it so they decided to walk around the gallery for a few minutes. They were walking through the "A" row when Luke asked a question

"Jener, can I ask something?"

"Sure, why not?" He replied

"Who exactly are you? I don't just mean your name but where are you from?" Luke asked.

"Coruscant, I grew up in the slums. Joined a gang, made some bad choices but I got out and made a living as a smuggler for a while until I got out of that to." Jener stopped walking and sat down on the floor and laid his head back against the wall.

"May I ask why you got out of that?" Luke asked.

"No." Jener replied. Luke was about to question him again but was stopped by the sound of Agent Lay's voice calling them over to her. They walked over to where she was and she immediately began to speak.

"It took me a bit but then I figured out it was a simple substitution cipher. The password to the door is "THE NAME CHANGER."

"That's it? They use the guy's name as the password?" Jener asked.

"Don't ask me, ask the Hutt Cartel." She said as they began to walk over to the end of the room. Agent Lay looked for any indents in any bricks until she eventually found one and pushed it in. A small keypad popped out of the wall. Agent Lay entered the code and a section of the wall slid back and disappeared behind a wall. In the small concealed room, a carbonite slab hung on the back wall. On each side of the slab was a tube feeding into the sides of it. In front was a circular terminal that blinked and whirred. The prisoner was none other than the Name Changer. Agent Lay was the first to enter and comment on the situation.

"Heavy security for one prisoner, I wonder why Kumag wants him this badly…" Luke walked over to the console and began to type.

"I think we might be about to find out" He said as he hit one final key and the tubes on the sides of the slab hissed and dropped to the floor. The carbonite began to glow a bright red and slowly dissolved. As the last bit of carbonite covering the man dissolved, he fell onto the floor. He did not get up. The three companions looked at him until Jener asked

"Is he dead?" Agent Lay walked over to the body and checked for a pulse.

"He's alive, barely. But alive, I think he has a rather bad case of hibernation sickness." At that moment alarms began to blare and red lights flash all over the carbon gallery. The intercom crackled to life and a voice came through

"The Carbon gallery has been breached! All guards are ordered to find and detain the intruders!"

"What? The terminal must have been rigged!" Jener said as he took cover by the door. The sound of running intensified as several guards drew closer to the gallery.

"Can he walk?!" Luke asked.

"No! We're going to have to carry him!" Agent Lay exclaimed. She took cover behind the wall as well as guards began to flood into the outer gallery. One guard pointed and shouted at the exposed Luke.

"Blast them!" The guard exclaimed. A shot whizzed past Luke's head and several more hit the terminal behind him. He took the man lying unconscious on the floor and slung him over his shoulder and took cover behind the terminal. It was large enough to protect Luke from the guard's barrage. He laid the man down on the ground so that he could help in the firefight. Jener leaned out from behind the wall and took a pot shot at one of the guard's and hit him in the chest. The guard staggered a bit and then fell backwards.

Luke drew his lightsaber and jumped over the terminal to face the guards. The emerald green blade shot out.

"He's a Jedi!" One of the guards exclaimed. This caused the guards to fire even faster. Luke did his best to deflect bolt after bolt but one hit his shoulder. His arm dropped to his side in pain as the guards continued to fire. A guard drew something from his belt and threw it into the room. It began to tick rapidly.

"Grenade!" Agent Lay exclaimed. Luke blasted the grenade back at them with all the strength he could muster. The grenade barely made it past the door before it exploded. A blinding flash of white light and the fire stopped immediately. When his vision had recovered, Luke saw that the every single one of the guards was frozen solid. The other's two had regained their vision as well.

"Cryo-Grenade?" Agent Lay questioned. "Effective. I wonder how they had managed to get ahold of military grade tech…" Luke went back behind the terminal and picked up the still unconscious man and slung him over his shoulder.

"You can find that out later! We haven't got long before they send more guards." He said walking out of the door and into the outer gallery. Agent Lay agreed and followed him but Jener Kal stayed behind.

"Gone on without me, I'll catch up to you!" He said. Luke looked at him for a moment but decided to continue on without him. Agent Lay and Luke ran through the prison halls back the way they had come. They thought that the shielding and weapons on the transport they had arrived in would be enough to make an escape. They had found the door to the garage area that the transport was parked. Luke waved his hand over the door and it opened. As they door slid open and they began to walk into the room they saw what was waiting for them. 30 or more guards all stood with their weapons drawn, ready to fire if ordered to. Luke watched in shocked silence as a man walked very slowly in front of the guards. He was clapping and had a smirk on his face. He stopped walking when he reached the middle of the group of guards. He turned and faced Luke, still smiling. He was a brawny man bald, wore an eye patch and the black and gold colors of the Hutt Cartel.

"I am the warden. You have caught trying to free one of Kumag the Hutt's most valuable prisoners. That man on your shoulder's is the most wanted man in the underworld. It would be simply egregious of me to allow him to escape! I am giving one, and only one chance to give me him! If you do this, your death's will be quick and clean. I will give you ten seconds to decide."

At that moment Jener came running in.

"What's going o-… oh." He said as he saw the huge amount of guards. 1…2…3…4…5, the warden kept counting. Lay looked at Luke and he nodded so did Jener. They drew their weapons.

"8…9…10" BOOM! As soon as the warden reached ten a huge explosion shook the buildings foundations. Smoke filled the room, Luke was blinded. The sound of people running and coughing, blaster shots rang out. As the smoke cleared, black armored troopers were firing upon the guards. The warden was yelling out commands to his troops.

"Find him and kill him!" A voice shouted. Luke and the other's took this opportunity to sneak their way out of the complex through the newly created hole in the wall. It was chaos outside. The buildings were blazing as guards worked frantically to put it out. Others were too busy holding off the black armored troopers assaulting the prison. Luke and the others ran as fast as they could through the gate which was fortunately offline.

They ran as fast as their feet could carry them. They made it to a nearby dune which was easy to hide in. Luke set the man down and desperately tried to catch his breath. Agent Lay and Jener were breathing hard trying to process what had just happened. The man lying on the ground had begun to stir and awaken. As he began to get up, Luke grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up.

"What's going on here!?" Luke demanded. The changer looked confused for a few minutes and then realized what had happened.

"Not you again…" The man replied.

"Answer me." Luke said. The man looked around and then saw the burning prison and his eyes grew wide with horror.

"They want me dead don't they?"

"Who IS they?" Luke asked. At that moment a dart hit the man in the neck and he instantly fell asleep. Two more darts whirred passed Luke's head and hit his companions. Luke looked around alarmed and dropped the man. He drew his lightsaber and entered a defensive stance. He felt a stabbing pain… A soldier uncloaked behind and pulled a syringe out of Luke's back. Luke's eyes grew wide and he fell forwards onto his face. Several more soldiers uncloaked and stood over their bodies.

"Get them back to the ship and finish burning that prison to the ground." Luke used all the willpower he had to try and stay conscious but failed. The last thing that Luke heard was

"Yes sir" and felt his body being dragged along the sand and then… nothing.

Authors note- I did rush through this a bit. I will probably go back through and check over and edit any parts that I don't like. Next chapter, I promise you, any questions you might have should be answered. Or not.


End file.
